mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Noi
with streaks (usual) with streaks (S5E1) |coat = Pale, light grayish olive |cutie mark = (Call of the Cutie, Rainbow Falls, two shots in Simple Ways, and Parental Glideance) (Call of the Cutie) (Call of the Cutie) None (other episodes) |headercolor = #e8dfa9 |headerfontcolor = #8E4FB0 |sex = Female}} Noi is the placeholder name of a filly Earth pony seen in several episodes engaging in activities with other foals. Noi has a light golden coat, a light orange mane, and purple eyes. In Call of the Cutie, she sports many cutie marks, including a magnifying glass, a pillow, and a cupcake; in Rainbow Falls, her cutie mark again is a magnifying glass; in Simple Ways, her cutie mark sometimes again is a magnifying glass; in Parental Glideance, her cutie mark yet again is a magnifying glass. In other episodes, she has no cutie mark at all.__TOC__ Development and design She shares her design with Aura and "Piña Colada". She, along with "Tornado Bolt", Cotton Cloudy, "Princess Erroria", Aura, Liza Doolots, and "Dinky Doo" and as well as Prim Posy, Lemony Gem, "Serena", "Pinkie Feather", "Rainy Feather", "Mango Dash", and "Sweet Pop", was to appear in Friendship is Magic, part 2.AssetsLicensor.zip. Archived. Depiction in the series Noi first appears in Call of the Cutie in Cheerilee's class with a magnifying glass as her cutie mark; she later appears at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera with a pillow (and later a chocolate ice cream) cutie mark. In Lesson Zero, she appears in Twilight Sparkle's vision of magic kindergarten and in Ponyville playing jump-rope with "Ruby Pinch" and "Piña Colada". In Luna Eclipsed, Noi dresses as a fairytale princess for Nightmare Night and gets candies from Twilight alongside "Piña Colada" and "Princess Erroria". She competes alongside Golden Harvest in the Sisterhooves Social, and she watches Apple Bloom show off her loopty-hooping skills in The Cutie Pox. Noi appears as part of the Rainbow Dash fan club in The Mysterious Mare Do Well and gets an autograph from Rainbow Dash in one scene. She is also cheered up by Pinkie Pie in A Friend in Deed during the Smile Song. In Ponyville Confidential, Noi has a brief speaking role while reading a story about Snips and Snails in the Foal Free Press. In season three, Noi appears only once in Magical Mystery Cure, in the background during Life in Equestria. Noi appears in Flight to the Finish. In Rainbow Falls, she appears alongside Liza Doolots. In Pinkie Pride, Noi appears with Golden Harvest once more. During Pinkie the Party Planner, Noi sings with the crowd. Later in the episode, she appears when Cheese Sandwich displays his hippo. She watches Pinkie Pie and Cheese during The Goof Off and attends Rainbow Dash's birth-iversary. In Simple Ways, Noi appears when Mayor Mare is giving her announcement. Later in the episode, Noi appears when Rarity has Apple Bloom wear one of her designs. In Filli Vanilli, Noi appears during the turkey call competition. She also appears in Twilight Time. In Inspiration Manifestation, Noi and Aura watch as Pinkie Pie trots through the fair with balloons. In The Cutie Map - Part 1, Noi welcomes the Mane Six to Our Town. In her "cutie unmarked" appearance, Noi's mane is more orange. At the end of The Cutie Map - Part 2, Noi celebrates with the other villagers, standing with "Ruby Pinch" and S05E02 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1. She also appears in Rarity Investigates! and Brotherhooves Social. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos with no prolonged transition for commercial breaks. Depiction in Equestria Girls Forgotten Friendship Noi appears alongside Golden Harvest at the entrance of the Canterlot library in its second establishing shot. Other depictions Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Noi appears in episode 6 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Nightmare Night". Software My Little Pony: Puzzle Party She is in Backflip Studios' mobile game Puzzle Party. Merchandise In Enterplay's collectible card game, she is shown on card α #136 C, Foal Free Press. In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, she is shown on card #16 R of Pipsqueak. In the game's expansion set Absolute Discord, she is shown on card #53 C of Apple Bloom. Quotes Gallery See also *List of foals References de:Noi es:Noi it:Noi fr:Noi pl:Noi pt:Noi ru:Нои Category:Background characters Category:Foals Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students